


What to Expect When Your Star Centre is Expecting

by backseatdriver



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backseatdriver/pseuds/backseatdriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know this chapter is a bit slow, but I had to set the scene. Hang in there with me!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit slow, but I had to set the scene. Hang in there with me!

Chapter 1

To say that Patrick Roy had a fondness for Matt Duchene would be an understatement.

Ever since he had first met the boy in 2005, back when Matt was 14 and Patrick was, well, let's just say he was much older than 14, he sort of looked after him. In a way, at first, he thought of him as being like one of his own kids, especially since Matt was only a year and a half younger than his eldest and the exact same age as his middle son. They grew apart after a while, only corresponding through the occasional email and letter, acting as if that longing they had for each other didn't exist. For Christ's sake, Matt was underage, and Patrick would be damned if he was caught in a relationship with a minor.

It was hero worship at its finest, and Patrick enjoyed every minute of it.

When they were finally reunited again, face to face, it was when Patrick had become the new coach of the Avalanche. Joe and the Kroenkes took him around after it was made official, introducing him to each and every member of the team. He met all the usual suspects, even some of the ones that he'd known for years, like Tanguay. It was different for Patrick to be on this side of everything, but he was thrilled to be back.

"And this is Matt Duchene," Joe spoke, presenting the young man to Patrick.

"Most folks just call me Dutchy," Matt spoke, his voice deeper than Patrick remembered.

Patrick looked up at the boy for the first time in nearly a decade.

Oh my.

Matt had clearly grown into his body. He was taller now, his body shedding the last bit of baby fat that still plagued him even into his late teens and early twenties. He was a man now. A nice looking young man at that. Patrick would've taken him right then and there in front of God, the Kroenkes, and Joe Sakic, but, instead, he simply smiled and shook the boy's hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Dutchy."

"I see you two already know each other," Joe spoke, sensing that the two had some sort of a connection, what with the way that they kept looking at each other, making complete and total eye contact. Joe knew how Patrick could be. He knew the man could be extremely intimidating, so it was rather, well, charming that Matt didn't seem the least bit intimidated by him, "I'll give you two a moment to catch up. And, Pat? We'll finish up the paperwork after lunch, okay?"

"Sounds great, Joe. Thank you," Patrick replied without even breaking eye contact with Matt, making the boy blush.

This was going to be one hell of a season.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous last words.

Chapter 2

For the first couple of weeks after Patrick became Head Coach, life was back to normal.

He took his job seriously, completely understanding the role and responsibilities that had been given to him. Everything was working out beautifully. The team was coming together, they were on a winning streak, everything was looking up and Patrick couldn't have been more pleased. He couldn't take all the credit for it, though, since he wasn't on the ice playing. The boys were responding to his coaching style, and it showed. 

His love life was also looking up.

After that initial reunion, he and Matt had dinner together that night, and, well, things progressed from there. That first date, they had dinner, Patrick offered Matt to come over to his house, and the moment they entered the home, they were all over each other on the sofa in Patrick's living room. Matt willingly gave himself over to the former goaltender, holding onto the older man's shoulders as they made love, fierce and fast in the middle of Patrick's living room, right on the sofa. It was quite possibly the best sex Matt had ever had, given his inexperience in that department, and, for Patrick, it had been the best he had in quite a long while. Possibly even since before his divorce.

From then on, Matt moved in with his idol.

Their romance was really the worst kept non-secret within the Avalanche organization. Ever since the day after their first home game of the season, in which Patrick and Matt arrived at the rink together in Patrick's car, the entire team knew. Hell, all of Denver pretty much knew. How could they not? Patrick had an enormous ego, and it was so obvious when he'd been laid. Or, as Joe thought of it, Patrick had a "shit eating grin" on his face that morning after the game when he came into his office. After being teammates for the better part of a decade and friends after each had retired, he just knew that look. He knew it all too well.

"Looks like you had a good night," Joe murmured, not looking up from his computer as he saw Patrick cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully for Joe's liking at 8:30 AM, sauntered into his office. "Let me guess..."

"Oh fuck you, Joe," Patrick rolled his eyes,"You know what that kid means to me."

"Yeah, yeah I do, just...," he finally looked up from his computer and sighed, running a hand through his slightly thinning dark hair, "be careful? He's a kid, Patrick. You're old enough to be his father. And I'll be damned if I have friction within this organization because my head coach can't keep his dick out of one of his forwards for more than 5 minutes to do his job."

"Christ, Joe, I'll behave," Patrick raised his arms up in a 'got me' fashion, "Besides, it's just sex right now. He won't want me forever, we both know that. Something better will come along and he'll go for that."

"Pfft, yeah right," Joe scoffed,"Have you not seen how he looks at you? The way his face just lights up? Pat, if the boy had a tail, he'd be wagging it constantly when you're in the room. He adores you. It's so obvious."

"Is it now?" Patrick smirked, always the cocky asshole that he'd been even when he was still playing.

"Even a blind man can see it. But as I said, be careful. Please. For me?"

"Fine, Joe. Whatever. But what's the worst that could happen, anyway? I'm clean, he's clean, and it's not like he can get pregnant. I mean, he's a guy," Patrick laughed, "He can't. It's impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks later, Patrick had completely forgotten about the conversation between him and Joe, regarding his sex life with Dutchy. In fact, Patrick had just been going about his life like everything was fine and wonderful. Until a random morning when he was awoken by the most God awful sound he had ever heard.

"Tabernack," he muttered to himself, squinting a bit as his eyes attempted to adjust, "Dutchy, can you turn..."

He reached over towards Matt's side of the bed only to feel it empty.

Absolutely empty.

"Dutchy?" Patrick blinked, as if that would change the scene and his younger lover would suddenly be there. Still, silence greeted him and he finally started to put two and two together in his half-awake state. That awful sound was coming from Matt. Sighing, he got up and went into their en suite bathroom, seeing Matt leaning against the bathtub, his face ghostly pale.

"Patrick, I..." he let out softly.

"No, no, Dutchy," Patrick spoke softly, as if he was soothing a young child. He got a washcloth from the bathroom cabinet, wet it down, and then he knelt down and gently wiped Matt's forehead to help him feel better, "Baby, are you sick? Is it the flu?"

Matt shook his head, and he was about to speak before he was overcome with nausea again and quickly scooted to the toilet.

Patrick frowned, rubbing Matt's back,"You didn't feel like you had fever, earlier. And we ate the same thing for dinner last night, and I feel fine. So, it's not that."

"Yeah, and this has been going on for the past week," Matt muttered as he had finished.

"The past week? Why didn't you tell me?" Patrick furrowed his brow at him, "Why didn't I notice anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought maybe it was just something I ate, but...," Matt shrugged, attempting to stand up.

"Here, let me help," Patrick got up and held out his hands, helping the younger man slowly to his feet, playfully smirking a bit, "You look like Bambi."

Matt blushed, always so infatuated with Patrick and even his playful non-insults. Let's face it, the boy was head over heels in love with him,"Oh shut up."

"No, really, you do. Anyway, go lay back down. Thank God you boys have an off day today. I do have a meeting later with Joe, but that won't take long."

"Patrick..."

"I mean, we have Sprite here, and I can go get crackers for you to help your stomach."

"Patrick..."

"Maybe I can run down to the store and get some Pepto or something to help you."

"PATRICK."

He blinked, looking at Matt. Patrick had never heard the boy get that assertive with him before. It was, oddly, hot, but at the same time, it worried him a bit.

"I think...I think maybe I need to see a doctor or something. I don't get sick, not like this. I'm..I'm scared, okay?" Matt went into their room and sat heavily on the bed,"I'm scared, and I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe it's cancer or something, I don't know," and then he just put his head into his hands and softly cried.

Patrick sighed, watching him for a moment before going over to his younger lover,"Hey...Dutchy..hey, look at me," he tilted his head up so he could look at him in the eye,"I'll cancel that meeting. Joe will understand. I know you're scared, and if it will help you to go to the doctor, then...then that's what we'll do, okay?"

Matt nodded, leaning against his warm body, breathing in the scent of the soap that Patrick had used in the shower the night before and of just Patrick himself, "I'm scared," he whispered,"What if I'm dying?"

"I don't think you're dying. But whatever it is, we'll get through it. You and me. We'll find a way to get through this. Do you trust me?"

"More than anything."

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Matty, what seems to be the problem?"

Matt hated doctors, absolutely despised them. It didn't matter that he knew Dr. Parker and knew in his heart that he was a good man who was just doing his job, doctors were just not his friend. He was relieved that Patrick had insisted he be in the room as well during the visit, unless it involved some sort of examination that required a bit more privacy.

Matt bit his lower lip and looked over at Patrick. When he realized that his coach/boyfriend wasn't going to say anything, he sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he finally blurted out,"I feel like crap. I've been getting sick for the past week or so, and I don't think it's the flu. I'm afraid it's cancer or something."

"Well, everything on your charts looks great, as far as I can tell, but...I do want to run some tests, just to rule some things out. In fact," the doctor opened a cabinet and got out a small plastic jar with a lid,"I need you to give me a urine sample."

"Right here?"

"No, Matty," the doctor chuckled,"You'll go into the restroom down the hall and do it there. This is just standard procedure, you know. And leave the jar there, we'll take care of it."

Matt sighed and hopped off the examination table, taking the jar with him down the hall, doing his business, and then returning.

A few minutes later, the doctor returned, with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Patrick, normally, I would ask you to step out for a few minutes. But I know you and Matt are...seeing each other. Since this is a delicate situation, I am going to let you stay in here while we discuss this matter."

"What is it, Doc?" Matt was afraid now, thinking it was cancer or maybe some incurable disease that was going to kill him in a month. Did he get Patrick sick too? Did Patrick get HIM sick? What was happening here?

"Matt," the doctor sighed and sat down, looking his patient in the eye,"I need you to be honest with me, okay? You're not in trouble, Patrick's not in trouble, but I need to know. Have you and Patrick been, you know, intimate?"

"You mean, have we had sex?" Matt blushed, his cheeks and ears turning bright red.

"Well, that's a more abrupt way of putting it, but, yes."

Matt didn't speak, but his blushing spoke for him. In fact, Dr Parker had assumed it, based on what he had seen and heard, but he wanted to know for absolute certain.

"Then that explains it."

"Explains what?" Patrick finally spoke up,"What's wrong with him? Is he dying?"

"Oh no, no," the doctor shook his head,"No, Matt's not dying. Far from it, actually. Matt, you're pregnant."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the super long wait! I had writers' block and then real life made this story take a backseat. Anyway, here we are..

"Pregnant?!"

  
Matt was pretty sure everyone within 5 miles of where they were sitting right now heard Patrick as he bellowed that word, glaring at the doctor.

  
"You do realize that Matt is a male, don't you? How the fuck could he be pregnant?! What the fuck is going on here? Are you and Joe in cahoots or something? Are we being pranked?"

  
"Patrick....please...," Dr Parker spoke softly, reaching out to put a hand on Patrick's shoulder in order to stabilize him and calm him down,"No. This isn't a prank. This is real. Matt is pregnant. He has a condition, it's pretty rare, where everything looks normal on the outside. He looks like a normal male with all the genitals and everything in place. But, as you'll see, things are not quite what you'd expect..."

  
His words trailed off as he went out into the hall for a moment, bringing in a machine. He had a still dazed Matt lay back on the bed and lift up his shirt just a bit.

  
"Careful, this is cold," he warned before smearing some gel on Matt's stomach, hearing the slight hiss that escaped Matt's lips.

  
"Now then," the doctor sat down on a stool as he turned on the machine and picked up the wand,"Let me prove this to you, Patrick."

  
It took a minute, as the doctor gently moved the wand over Matt's stomach, before an all-too familiar "thump thump" could be heard.

  
"Is that...," Patrick gasped, looking at the screen.

  
Matt looked up at him, biting his lower lip, with big eyes,"What is it? What's wrong with it? What's wrong with me?"

  
"Matty....Dutchy, look..." Patrick motioned toward the doctor and the machine.

  
Matt turned his head and gasped as he saw a small blur on the screen, no bigger than his thumbnail.

  
"See? This is your baby, Matt," the doctor spoke in a gentle voice,"Congratulations."

  
"But..but...how did this happen?" Matt squeaked out, in awe of the little blur that was apparently living inside of him.

  
"The same way it always happens," the doctor chuckled, writing a few things down as he continued to look at the ultrasound machine,"And I'm sure you know what that is. Matty, you have a rare condition, and..it's up to you..."

  
The words lingered in the room after the doctor spoke. Both Patrick and Matt knew exactly what that meant. It was up to them, up to Matt really, if they chose to continue this pregnancy, if they wanted this blur, this child, to exist and be in their lives in a few months.  
Matt shook his head after a moment.  
"No. Hockey will always be there. I'm young, I got years left, but I want it. I want," he paused, letting the words sink in for him before he said it,"I want my baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a bit short. More will come soon, I promise. Also, this story takes place in a universe where mpreg happens but is not as common as a woman getting pregnant would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is short. I've thought a bit about if I want to continue this story, considering that Patrick no longer coaches the Avalanche, but you know what? I'm going to continue it. As long as you guys keep reading and keep leaving kudos, I'll keep on writing it until the very end. You guys rock.

Chapter Six   
"Of course, that is your decision," the doctor nodded, wiping the gel off Matt's stomach and then turning the machine off,"If you choose to have the baby, we'll have to get you referred to a specialist who can help you better in this."   
"But..but.."   
"Matty," the doctor held up a hand,"I love you, but you know that I am just a team doctor. This is..while it is certainly a miracle in and of itself...not in my area of expertise. If you had a concussion or a sprained ankle, that would be different, but this is so rare that only a few doctors know how to help you. I know a specialist in Denver, actually. She's a wonderful woman, and I am sure she will be willing to take on your case."   
He paused, seeing the confused look on Matt's face,"Everything will be kept extremely confidential. "  
"So, she's good? He's in good hands?" Patrick was now concerned, not only for Matt's health and well being, but also for the baby's.   
"She's one of the best. And she's a dear friend of mine, we were in med school together. So, I know her, and she's good. She's seen it all, trust me," he chuckled, as if he was in on some sort of private joke with this other doctor,"Oh has she seen it all. In any case, Matt, you and the baby look healthy and fine as far as I can tell. We'll get an appointment set up with her here in a minute, and then you boys will be on your way. Oh, and Pat?"   
He looked at Patrick, who seemed to be in a daze for a moment before finally snapping out of it and looking at the doctor.   
"I'm not telling Joe about this one. This you guys' responsibility."   
He left the room, leaving Patrick and Matt alone for the first time since the news. Matt sat up on the table and rest his palms on his still flat, for now anyway, stomach.  
"I'm having a baby."   
"Yes, that's typically how it goes, Dutchy. People get pregnant and then they have a baby. It's usually women, but..."   
"But I'm special," Matt finished.   
Patrick's face softened and he looked at the younger man, nodding,"Yes, yes you are special. You've always been special, especially to me, and now? Even more so."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
The rest of the doctor's appointment and everything afterward until they were in their car was a total blur for both Patrick and Matt. While they were relieved that both Matt and the baby appeared healthy, they both knew that what was to come would possibly change their relationship and lives forever. Of course, Patrick had been through all of this before. He'd been through it three times before, actually, and he was proud of his older children and would be just as proud of this new baby.  
But to Matt, this was all very new. Patrick realized that as they were heading home, occasionally stealing a glance at his young lover, who seemed to be enamored with the newness of it all, letting a hand rest on his stomach, almost as if he expected his belly to swell and grow just in the drive from the doctor's office to their home.   
"Matty?"

"Hm, yeah?" He turned his head, looking at his lover.  
  
"How are we going to tell people about...this," he motioned toward Matt's abdomen.  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"No, the Moon Landing," Patrick playfully rolled his eyes,"Yes, mon amour, the baby."  
  
"Oh. Uh. I don't know? I kinda wanted to tell my mom and dad first. And I figured your mom and dad needed to know before anyone else too. And, oh God, your kids...," Matt groaned.  
  
Patrick chuckled,"I'm sure they will come to accept their new half-brother or sister in time. Jana will probably be thrilled and excited, hoping for a little sister. The boys....eh, God knows on them. After they get over the fact that I had sex with somebody, it should be okay."  
  
Matt blushed bright red,"And the whole 'you're barely older than us and you're sleeping with our dad' thing."  
  
"Well, no. You're older than Freddy and Jana, but not Jon," Patrick reminded him as they pulled onto the rink near the practice facility.  
  
"Pat..Babe..what are we doing here? I thought we were going home," Matt looked at him, mouth agape as Patrick pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off.  
  
"We are. Just, not yet. Parker's right, as much as I hate to admit it, we have to tell Joe. I don't want to risk anything happening to you or to our baby if you continue to play like...like this."  
  
"What if..what if he wants me to, you know...," Matt couldn't bring himself to actually say the words, but the protective gestures that he was making towards his belly said it all to Patrick.  
  
"He won't. I won't allow it," Patrick had this determined glint in his blue eyes, almost a steely glaze,"I won't allow him to trade you. Fire me? Hell, he can do that all he wants, I don't give a fuck. But I will not allow him to do anything to you or to our child."  
  
"You...you'd do that for me?"  
  
"Matty....you know I love you more than anything. And, and our baby," he reached over and gently placed a hand on Matt's stomach,"is so important to me. I would gladly accept being fired on the spot from my job if it meant that you and the baby would be safe and sound. Now, come on, let's get this over with."  
  
Nodding, Matt took in a deep breath before opening the passenger side door and getting out. He and Patrick met at the front of the car and then proceeded to walk into practice facility together. Patrick merely nodded at some of the other coaches, staff, and trainers who were hanging around before leading Matt into Joe's office. Fortunately, Joe was there and didn't appear to be too busy, just looking over some paperwork and considering some things that were far above Matt's comprehension level.  
Taking a deep breath, Patrick gently knocked on the open door to get his boss/former teammate's attention.  
  
Joe looked up, "Yes?" He took off his reading glasses and set them to the side before looking at both Patrick and Matt expectantly. "What?"  
  
"Joe, I, uh..well, we..," Patrick took a second to gather his thoughts,"we have something to tell you."  
  
Joe nodded and motioned with his head for the two men to sit across from him. Once Matt and Patrick were seated, Joe directed his attention away from his computer and onto his head coach/colleague and player.  
  
"So, talk. What is it?"  
  
"Uh...well...you see...," Patrick ran a hand through his graying hair, though you could still see flecks of brown and even blonde throughout if one wanted to look closer to the root. Matt loved that about him. Sometimes, when Patrick was still asleep and he had woken up before him, Matt would just take it all in. He'd look at every inch of his lover's body that wasn't covered by a blanket or comforter, and he'd just memorize it. All of it.   
  
"Patrick...," Joe nodded, looking at him right in the eye with a "don't mess with me" look on his face, "Spit it out now."  
  
"Matt's pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He's pregnant?"

Patrick rolled his eyes,"I didn't stutter, Joe. He's pregnant. It's been confirmed, we had the ultrasound, saw the baby and everything. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Well," Joe took in a deep breath and let it out slowly,"Well then."

"What do you mean, 'well then'?" Patrick stood up sharply from his chair,"This isn't like he has a concussion or has a lower body injury."

"I know that, Patrick," Joe finally spoke in a calm, collected voice,"I know. And he's not the first player to ever get pregnant while still playing, nor will he probably be the last. The circumstances are," he paused, just looking at them together for a moment,"they are unusual, but it isn't like he's a minor. Patrick, I told you to be careful. I was afraid we'd have a situation on our hands, though I was preferring it would be a nasty breakup over something as delicate as this. But, what is done is done."

Matt was fidgeting with his fingers while his boyfriend and general manager spoke, spoke about him, almost as if he wasn't even in the room. His stomach rolled and that all too familiar feeling of nausea swept over him, though he tried his best to keep from becoming reacquainted with his lunch.

"Matt?"

He blinked and focused his attention on the two older men, who were both looking at him expectantly,"Yeah?"

"Are you all right? Do you need anything?" Joe was looking at him in a way that he had never looked at him before, almost like he pitied him or maybe had some sort of sympathy for him about something.

"No, no, I'm..I'm okay," Matt nodded, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that he was, indeed, okay and not about to throw up on his general manager's desk.

"Okay then," Joe nodded, directing his attention back at Patrick and at the situation at hand. "The point I'm trying to make, guys, is that you're dealing with something rather sensitive here. I just hope that him playing while pregnant hasn't affected the baby or anything like that."

"As far as they could tell, no. Of course the baby's nothing more than a little blob right now, but everything looked normal."

"I see," Joe nodded, then he directed his attention back at Matt,"As of today, you're on paternity leave. We'll release a statement and say it's a lower body injury or something, PR's better at this than I am. That's until you're ready to go public with this. If you're anything like how Debbie was when she was pregnant, you're probably going to want to wait until about, what, 12 weeks or so?" His gaze softened,"Whatever you need, Matty, we're here, okay? It's up to you on when or if you're going to tell the guys on the team, but my advice would be to tell them sooner rather than later."

Matt nodded,"I was going to tell them once we got done talking to you. I figured they should know now instead of just speculating about me, since this," he gestured to his still completely flat and chiseled stomach,"is going to go away relatively soon."

After their meeting with Joe, Patrick and Matt went to the locker room to see the guys. All the guys were curious as to why Matt was going to be out for some time. However, once the words "I'm pregnant" came out of his mouth, they all looked at him, rather surprised.

"What do you mean? Pregnant?" Gabe finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Gabe. I'm pregnant. With child. Having a baby. Bun in the oven. You know, what your mom was in order for you to be here."

"Well when you put it that way..." Gabe nodded,"But really, man, we're all here for you no matter what."

The other guys on the team nodded in agreement, everybody expressing their love and support for the situation. By the time they left, Matt was feeling a bit more hopeful about everything. This baby was going to change his life, yes, but it was a change that he was willing to accept. He already knew that this little one was going to be surrounded by so much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge wait for this chapter! More is coming soon, I promise. Now that just about everybody knows, we can get to the fun stuff, the pregnancy! How will Matt and Patrick cope with their impending little one?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay, though it was just 2 1/2 months this time instead of 6. I decided to move things forward a bit to get the story rolling some.

Chapter 9

As it turned out, telling their families was a lot easier than either Patrick or Matt ever expected. Once his kids got past the whole "ew, Dad had sex with somebody that's about our age" thing, Patrick's family was completely accepting of this new bundle of joy. Both sets of parents were, albeit shocked, thrilled at the idea of having a new grandchild. For Patrick's family, a grandbaby was old hat, for lack of a better word, even though it was still very exciting. However, for Matt's parents, this was their first grandchild, and they were incredibly excited and very much looked forward to the time when this little blessing would make his or her arrival.

The team had handled the news incredibly well, much to both Patrick and Matt's surprise. Of course, they figured that Joe would be professional about things, which didn't quite explain the teeny tiny Avs onesie that was on Patrick's desk about a week or so after the news broke (though Joe insisted it was a gift from Debbie and the kids and not from him), but at least they had both been spared any additional embarrassment. Joe had PR release a statement breaking the news of Matt's pregnancy, though it did not mention who the other father was. Everyone felt it would be better this way, less questions from the general public and from the league.

Of course, there was no denying that this baby was a Roy and would be treated as such.

Some time had passed since the news of the impending arrival. Patrick and Matt were still adjusting to their new normal. Matt's body was beginning to, albeit slowly, change. His toned, defined six pack was slowly becoming a bit softer these days and the curve and swell of his belly was becoming harder to hide as the days passed. His upper chest had not changed too terribly much, which was much to Matt's relief. He did not want to have breasts on top of having a baby bump. His hips were a bit wider now, as was his backside and hips. He was filling out completely, looking less like a boy and more like a well developed man (aside from the bump of course). It would be interesting, Matt decided, to see what his body would do once he had given birth. 

Patrick was loving these changes.

Still, Matt's body was responding well to the pregnancy. Yes, he knew it would be a little difficult to get back into playing shape once the baby arrived, but for now he was not concerned about hockey. His main concern was to get this little one here safe and sound, for both father and child.

Yet, even though his body was changing and it was now staring at him in the face every time he looked down that he was going to be a father soon, Matt still found it incredibly surreal. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that he and Patrick were going to be parents to a beautiful little person in just a few months. Yet, he was truthfully falling deeply in love with this little person. Even when the baby would randomly wake him up in the middle of the night with the random kick or punch, sometimes right in the bladder would result in Matt cussing and quickly getting out of bed to make it to the bathroom on time (which he usually did...at least most of the time anyway), he was still deeply and head over heels in love. He hoped he or she would be more like Patrick and less like him, though he knew that Patrick was hoping for the exact opposite.

The season was now in full swing. The Avalanche were doing well and were currently well within playoff position. Yes, the other guys on the team did miss having Matt around, not just as their teammate but also as their friend. He did come by on occasion when he was feeling up to it to visit and so the guys could ooh and ahh and fawn over his blossoming belly. He would always act like he was embarrassed at the attention, but he secretly did enjoy it.

The holidays came and went, as they always do. Since the league never really gave the players time to go home for Christmas, Matt opted to remain in Denver with Patrick. They were surprised when not only did Patrick's children decide to surprise them and visit for the holiday but so did Matt's parents. Although it was initially slightly awkward when the Roys and the Duchenes officially met, the awkwardness was soon eased by the fact that it was their first Christmas together, as this new sort of family. Through the food and presents, they bonded, and it made life so much easier and happier for both Patrick and Matt. They knew that at this time next year there would be a new face at the dinner table, and it made them that much more excited.

One evening in the early spring, after the Avalanche had come home from a long road trip, Matt and Patrick were enjoying a simple, domestic evening at home. Matt had made dinner (he was actually quite good at cooking), and afterward the two of them were just enjoying the evening out on the deck of Patrick's home. Well, what used to just be Patrick's home. It was quiet, just the birds chirping softly in the background, and it felt like forever before Patrick finally spoke.

"Matty."

His voice about made Matt jump. He was just enjoying the quiet, the nice evening, being near his boyfriend, he really didn't want to talk about anything, especially anything important. He could just tell by the tone of Patrick's voice that something was on his mind.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking...Christ...tabernack," he sighed, running a hand through his hair,"I haven't done this in a long time, Matty, and after everything with Michele, I never thought I was going to do it again."

"What are you saying, Patrick?" He rested a protective hand on his bulging belly, looking at his boyfriend,"What's going on?"

"I need to do this right," Patrick muttered as he set his glass of wine aside and stood up before coming over to Matt's chair and kneeling down in front of him.

"P...Patrick..."

"For a split second, let me talk to you as your coach and not as your boyfriend, okay? Hush and let me speak," he laughed softly, settling himself onto the patio floor.

Matt merely nodded and motioned with his head to let Patrick continue.

"I have loved you from the moment I saw you, even back then. Even when you were just 14, I felt something for you. And I wasn't sure, at that time, what it was. But being with you now, getting to know you for the person that you are and seeing you in this light, seeing your body change and your belly swell with our baby, it's made me realize that you and our child are my life. And I just...I want this to be a forever thing. I want us to be a family."

He paused for a moment and reached into his back jeans pocket, pulling out a small box. Then, he opened it, showing Matt a beautiful silver ring.

"Patrick, Baby....Yes."

"I haven't even asked you," he snorted with a playful smirk.

"But I know what you're going to ask, and I know I want to say it. I love you, and I want to be with you."

Without a word, Patrick gently slipped the ring onto Matt's finger and kissed him softly before getting to his feet and gently bringing Matt to his. For a moment, Matt returned the kiss and then gasps, his hand fluttering to his belly.

"Patrick..."

"What?" Patrick broke the kiss, his eyes wide in surprise and shock,"Is it the baby? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Matt laughed, taking Patrick's hand putting it on his bump,"It's moving. The baby...it's moving and it's just funny to me."

"Oh really little one?" Patrick murmured, feeling the baby swat and kick at his palm. "Oh you're a feisty little bugger, aren't you?" He chuckled, bending his head and kissing the top of Matt's stomach through the fabric of his shirt.

"I think he or she is voicing approval too," Matt nodded.

"Well, then it is settled," Patrick nodded,"As it if wasn't already, but it is good to know that notre beau bébé agrees to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, just a bit of domestic bliss between the boys, who are now engaged! :)


End file.
